The Prince of Coruscant
PrinceBalto's human style spoof of The Prince Of Egypt. Cast *The Father (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as God *Baby Hercules (Hercules) as Infant Moses *Teen Hercules (Hercules) as Young Adult Moses *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Adult Moses *Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) as Toddler Ramses *Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Young Adult Ramses *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Adult Ramses *Jafar (Aladdin) as Pharaoh Seti *Esmeralda (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) as Queen Tuya *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Hotep *Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) as Huy *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Moses' Mother *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Young Miriam *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Adult Miriam *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Young Aaron *Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Adult Aaron *Satine (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Zipporah *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Jethro *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Penny (Bolt) and Rosy (Balto) as Zipporah's Sisters *Alvin The Treacherous & Dagur The Deranged (Dragons: Riders Of Berk) as The Brigands *Fa Zhou (Mulan) as The Old Man Getting Whipped *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as The Slave Driver *Fire Nation Soldiers (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as The Egyptian Army *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Ramses' Son *Buck (Home on the Range) as the camel *Samson (Sleeping Beauty) as Brigand camel 1 *Khan (Mulan) as Brigand camel 2 *Sinuous (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Moses' staff as a snake *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as Hotep's staff as a snake *Nag (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) as Huy's staff as a snake Scenes *Part 1- "Deliver Us" *Part 2- The River/Esmeralda Discovers Hercules *Part 3- Hercules and Zuko's Chariot Race *Part 4- Jafar's Reprimand/One Weak Link *Part 5- Zuko's Hiding Spot *Part 6- Satine The Desert Flower *Part 7- Hercules Speaks To Roger and Rapunzel/You Are Our Brother *Part 8- "All I Ever Wanted" *Part 9- Hieroglyph Nightmare *Part 10- Sacrifice/Hercules and Jafar's Conversation *Part 11- "This Is Your Home" *Part 12- Slavery/Hercules Kills Shan-Yu/Hercules Flees Egypt *Part 13- Sandstorm/Reunion With Satine/Hercules Meets Iroh *Part 14- "Through Heaven's Eyes"/Obi-Wan Marries Satine *Part 15- The Burning Bush *Part 16- The Mission *Part 17- Obi-Wan Reunites With Ozai/Let My People Go *Part 18- "Playing With The Big Boys Now" *Part 19- Obi-Wan Vs. Ozai *Part 20- Nile Of Blood *Part 21- The Plagues *Part 22- Ultimatum *Part 23- The Death Of The Firstborn *Part 24- The Exodus/"When You Believe" *Part 25- Parting The Red Sea *Part 26- Closing The Red Sea *Part 27- Goodbye, Brother/Obi-Wan Brings Down The Ten Commandments *Part 28- End Credits Cast Gallery Father-SWE.jpg|The Father as God Baby Hercules.JPG|Baby Hercules as Infant Moses Teen Hercules.jpg|Teen Hercules as Young Adult Moses Obi-Wan clone wars.JPG|Obi-Wan Kenobi as Adult Moses Ranjan.png|Ranjan as Toddler Ramses Fire Lord Zuko.png|Prince Zuko as Young Adult Ramses Ozai 2.JPG|Firelord Ozai as Adult Ramses Jafar5.jpg|Jafar as Pharaoh Seti Esm red dress.jpg|Esmeralda as Queen Tuya Rasputin2.png|Rasputin as Hotep Tzekel.jpg|Tzekel-Kan as Huy Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg|Belle as Moses' Mother alice1_large.jpg|Alice as young Miriam Rapunzel brush.jpg|Rapunzel as Adult Miriam Cody Look.JPG|Cody as young Aaron 101dalmatians 236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as adult Aaron Satine shrine.PNG|Satine as Zipporah Uncle Iroh index.JPG|Uncle Iroh as Jethro Katara gesturing.png|Katara as Zipporah's sister 1 Penny_Forrester.png|Penny as Zipporah's sister 2 Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-616.jpg|Rosy as Zipporah's sister 3 Riders Alvin-1-.png|Alvin as Brigand 1 Dagur.png|Dagur as Brigand 2 Fa Zhou Close Up.jpg|Fa Zhou as the old man getting whipped Shan Yu 2.PNG|Shan-Yu as the slave driver Fire Nation military.png|Fire Nation soliders as the Egyptian army TJB 143.jpg|Mowgli as Ramses' son Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as the camel Samson_Sleepingbeauty.jpg|Samson as Brigand camel 1 Khanpic.png|Khan as Brigand camel 2 Sinuous.jpg|Sinuous as Moses' staff as a snake Ushari-img.png|Ushari as Hotep's staff as a snake Nag.jpg|Nag as Huy's staff as a snake Category:The Prince Of Egypt Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Biblical Films Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:Spoofs Set In Ancient Egypt Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:The new PrinceBalto canon Category:PrinceBalto's Bible film spoof collection